Inorganic, silver containing antimicrobial compounds are known. Relevant disclosures were made in U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,955 that disclosed an antibiotic resin composition containing antibiotic zeolite. U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,212 disclosed an antimicrobial polymer composition containing a polymer and an antimicrobial coat of an aluminosilicate on the surface of silica gel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,229 disclosed an antimicrobial composition that contains a presently relevant inorganic compound and a benzotriazole as a discoloration inhibitor. The antimicrobial polymer composition disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,524 included a crystalline silicon dioxide containing silver ions and one or two optional metal ions selected from the group consisting of zinc and copper as antimicrobial composition.